Dragonhollow Newsletter Issue 1
Dragonhollow Newsletter #1 was the first issue of Tohbeh's Dragonhollow Newsletter. =Full Text= ---- ''Snowcrest Expedition'' Along with the April Best Build Contest, Acey has released a new town by the name of Snowcrest. With a thirst for curiosity, fame, and romanticism, many travelers have set out in search of the town. "What does this new town have to offer?" you may ask. With Summergate being slowly drained of local resources, Snowcrest offers a better opportunity for new people. In addition, you are able to choose to set your residence within this new town so that you'll respawn there instead of Summergate. After a long trek through the wilderness, several groups have arrived and claimed their titles as Explorers and a few with Elite. A few have made copies of their travel logs and will be available shortly in the Dragonhollow library. Acey has also included a teleport scroll which you may craft by purchasing a crest in a local shop within Snowcrest as a means of returning to the town. Be sure to check out the new town. ''Elite Rank Capabilities'' At the cost of 16 gold ingots, in Snowcrest you are capable of purchasing the Elite rank. Although not permanent, the Elite rank offers a variety of additional bonuses that are sure to aid in your needs upon the server for a 6 hour duration. Perks include the ability to toggle the day, weather, generate claimblocks at a faster rate, and a reduced hearthstone cost to return home. ''Summergate Railway & Travel Agency'' Ever want to show off your base to others? Or just want to check out someone elses? Well now you can! Acey has added a railway station within Summergate to enable the civilians to participate in the process of adding a railway system to their bases for both convenience and to promote more cooperation among Summergate residences. Minecart not included!! If you don't have time or patience to travel on foot, Acey has offered an alternative way to travel to Snowcrest by means airship at the cost of gold for a ticket. ''Next Gen. Lighting & More Recipes'' With Spigot support, the server is capable of hosting certain plugins that help improve gameplay and offer more alternatives. One of the noticeable plugins implements and ability to generate light around your player by holding a torch or any light emitting block in your hand. Be wary that this plugin also gives torches the Fire Aspect property, in which case is is easier to cook animals but at the same time can be used in combat. In addition, a custom recipe guide has also been implemented so that there are alternatives to craft teleport scrolls, leather, hearthstones, and etc.. The list is still being developed so if you have any suggestions make your voice heard and Acey may consider. ''Server Statistics Reset'' With the amount of death and struggle faced on the server, Acey has reset the Death counter and top survivors list in order to promote a more competitive aspect of surviving. Player Death Statistics and the Top Survivor's Board will be reset monthly. At the end of each month, Acey will give out a prize which has not been disclosed to the public yet. So be on the lookout for the arise of bounty hunters and player traps. ''Horse Track'' All you Lakeview, Redwood, and Swampwater veterans out there!!! It's back!!! The race track has returned to Dragonhollow, although not fully disclosed on its location, Acey has begun to work on a new racetrack which will allow players to compete for the chance to win tokens and possibly many other prizes. ''Grim's Generosity'' And you thought death on server was hard enough!!! Dragonhollow veterans, Grim is scheduled to return to plague your precious supply claimblocks. For those unaware of who he is, Grim is one of the oldest members of Dragonhollow who governs Death and determines whether you live or die. When confronted, many players have said to have made deals with the devil himself in order to resurrect. Whether a portion of their life or their belongings, Grim reaps all. Enjoy your stay on Dragonhollow, because Grim welcomes all!! Category:News Category:Dragonhollow Newsletter Category:Newsletters